Flamedramon
Group: Dragon - Level: Armour - Type: Vaccine - Attack Techniques: Fire Rocket, Flame Fist Flamedramon is the first Armour Digivolved form of Veemon, the Digimon partner of Davis of the DigiDestined. Veemon Armour Digivolves with the Digi-Egg of Courage to become Flamedramon - his Flame Fist attack hurls balls of fire at his opponent, while his Fire Rocket attack sheathes him in fire, and he dives at his enemy. "Flame Fist" was never once called by it's correct name in the entire US series and movie - it was always called "Fire Rocket," as was the actual, sparingly-used Fire Rocket attack, except for one instance when it was called by the non-existent name "Flame Shield." "Flame Fist" was used as a name once, when Flamedramon simply punched his opponent. Flamedramon first appeared to battle a Monochromon under the Digimon Emperor's control. Davis had come to the DigiWorld with Tai,T.K. and Kari, where he had found the Digi-Egg of Courage, and Veemon. The group was attacked by the Emperor's Monochromon, but no-one could Digivolve to protect them because of the Emperor's Control Spires. However, Veemon was able to Armour Digivolve into Flamedramon to destroy the Monochromon's Dark Ring. He showed up again after Veemon and Davis were freed from the Emperor's clutches by Yolei, Cody, Halsemon and Digmon, and then defeated a Mojyamon in battle. He then helped the other battle a contingent of the Emperor's Tyrannomon, and later battled RedVegiemon in Santa Caria. He helped destroy a Control Spire in the frozen North by holding off Frigimon, and then did battle in the city of the Gardromon. Flamedramon could do no harm to SkullGreymon, but joined in the battle against viral MetalGreymon. During this battle, Flamedramon was reverted to Veemon, but when Davis overcome his fears of hurting MetalGreymon, who he thought of as a friend, the Digi-Egg of Friendship activated, and Veemon was able to become Raidramon to free MetalGreymon from the Dark Spiral holding him. Later, Flamedramon took on Starmon. Some time after that, Flamedramon appeared when the kids were in America, to battle Kokomon, the rogue Digimon partner of Willis, a DigiDestined from Colorado. Flamedramon was taken down by Kokomon, in his Champion form, but was dispatched by Gargomon, the Champion form of Terriermon, Willis's other partner. Flamedramon appeared again the next day to help the other Armour Digimon battle Kokomon's Ultimate form, but they were defeated and De-Digivolved when he Digivolved to the Mega level. Veemon and Terriermon became Magnamon and Rapidmon to save the day. Note that this adventure is out of continuity, but has been shoe-horned in by the dubbers. Flamedramon helped in the battle against Digitamamon, but he did little damage to him, instead helping Digmon hold off his Nightmare Syndrome while Shurimondestroyed his Dark Spiral. Flamedramon leant a hand in the battle at ShogunGekomon's village, and, later on, took down a Dokugumon which had already injuredHawkmon. Flamedramon didn't reappear for a while - Veemon stayed as Raidramon a lot, and became Magnamon to battle Kimeramon, and after that, Veemon naturally Digivolved to his Champion stage of ExVeemon. He next popped up when the DigiDestined were rebuilding a bridge, when Davis accused him of causing a rockslide. Later, just prior to the creation of BlackWarGreymon, Flamedramon was seen briefly, helping to destroy more Control Spires. After this, it was a very long time before Flamedramon reappeared. When the kids were subjected to illusions by MaloMyotismon, Davis, who was able to break free because he had no desires, used the villain's dream dimension to his own ends, making a dream come true - and allowing Veemon to Digivolve into all his separate forms at once! Flamedramon and Armadillomon retrieved Cody from his illusion, and then Veemon, ExVeemon, Flamedramon, Raidramon, Paildramon, and both Imperialdramon modes joined with all the other stages to battle MaloMyotismon, but when he crossed the border to the DigiWorld, only the "real" incarnation of Veemon could cross over, and so Imperialdramon Fighter Mode went across, while the Flamedramon avatar faded away. Flamedramon first appears in "Enter Flamedramon." His voice is supplied by Steven Jay Blum.Name: From "flame," and "dragon," which "dra" is short for. Category:Animals Category:Lists of fictional animals Category:Lists of fictional characters Category:Lists of film characters Category:Heroes